


The Endless Journey

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Injury, Minecraft, Minecraft - Freeform, Minecraft Player, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Player POV, Reflection, Swearing, Video Game Story, curse words, death to the dragon, first person POV, original minecraft story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: The Player finally defeats the Beast. It doesn't feel the way it should. Not Really.





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all rights go to Mojang, Microsoft, and any and all respective owners. Written for a Writing Challenge. Challenge was to write an original story based around a video game. Minecraft was just an easy one to use. Only the story-line, and the original player POV I guess, of this fic is mine. Enjoy!

            “Fuck!” As the dragon flew back into the sky, I scrambled to dig my last bow out of my bag; my diamond sword lay shattered in two pieces on the ground. I glanced up to see the ginormous black and purple monster barreling towards me again and I dove for the ground. I felt the wind blow over my bloody, sweaty back as it whipped across the barren wasteland. I finally managed to dig out my bow and my quiver, cursing again when I saw that I only had four arrows left. After shoving the broken sword pieces into my bag, I grabbed my last strength potion and drank it as quickly as I possibly could. I shivered as I felt the potions effects take place.

            “All right you filthy son of a bitch! Come at me!” I glanced hurriedly at my watch display, blanching at four and a half lonely hearts blinking back at me.  

            “Gotta make these arrows count. No weakness. No hesitation.”

The dragon was flying down closer to the ground, so I loaded my bow and aimed for space between its eyes. I took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. It met its mark perfectly, the beast crying out in pain and anger, its roar shaking the land. I dove back to the ground, rolled onto my back, and loaded another arrow. Right as it flew over me, I sent the arrow straight at its fleshy underside. It struck just below its heart, blood almost immediately flowing out of the wound, which of course covered me in the deep red substance.

            “Come on, two arrows left. You can do this. You can do this.”

I stood up, and whimpered to myself as I wiped the dragon’s fresh blood from my eyes. I could feel my own blood streaming out of the wounds on my back, and the bits of endstone currently imbedded in my ripped up skin burned like acid. I stumbled forward until I reached the nearest obsidian tower, and pressed my already screaming back against the smooth rock. I turned my head up towards the sky and locked eyes with the dying dragon. I cocked another arrow back, letting it soar straight into the dragon’s left eye. The anguished scream the beast let out shook me to my core, and I shivered as I notched my last arrow. The dragon landed in front of me and reared up in an attempt to intimidate me. I let the arrow fly, and it lodged directly in the monster’s heart. Time seemed to stop for a moment, as the dragon lifted into the air, motionless. I weakly lifted my hand up to cover my eyes as the beast imploded into itself, then exploded outward in blinding rays of white and purple light. The crackling of its bones as they disintegrated filled the air; the sound like firecracker pops. Finally, a deafening blast rang through the air, the shockwave blowing a stinging screen of sand directly at me. As the dust settled, the endermen’s screams began to die off until the land was silent as a stone. I cracked my eyes open, and let out a fractured sigh of relief. The dragon’s body was gone, replaced by the End Portal Fountain. Glancing down, I found that my bowstring had snapped in half; I shoved it into my bag with an irritated huff, then pushed myself off the side of the tower and stumbled towards the fountain. I had one thing left to do before I could finally go back home. I climbed up onto the edge of the fountain, stretched onto my tiptoes, and punched the glimmering dragon egg on the top. It disappeared and I jumped down to begin searching for it. After a few minutes, I found it behind a nearby hill. I pulled my rusty shovel out of my bag and started digging around it. Once I had an open space underneath the ground the egg sat upon, I placed down a torch, knocked out the ground out from underneath the egg, and watched as the egg fell and then shrunk to pocket size.

            “I’ll never understand this magic bullshit, I swear to Notch,” I grumbled to myself as I reached down to pick it up. I set it gingerly down in my bag then made my way back to the fountain. Looking up, I found that the sunless void of a sky didn’t seem as dark as it did when I first arrived here. The endermen were also still much quieter than they had been while the dragon was alive. It was strangely comforting, knowing that I was the reason they would no longer be tormented and controlled by the beast. While I walked, I finally yanked my helmet off my head, and tried to wipe the sweat, grime and blood from my forehead and face. My hair fell down, the scent of drying blood and sweat growing stronger as it did. I coughed into my fist, and almost choked at the overwhelming smell of burnt flesh, blood, and gunpowder that still filled the air. I tucked a few stray hairs behind my ears, and finally got back to the fountain. My entire body trembled as I heaved myself back onto the side, my arms screaming out in exhaustion. Without another moment of hesitation, I let my fatigued body fall into the portal; the star-filled void enveloping me instantly.

  


	2. Back Home

            In what felt simultaneously like infinity and a blink of an eye, I was home in my bed again. I opened my eyes to the burning sunlight streaming through my windows, and the overjoyed meows from my cats. Against my better judgement, I allowed myself a few moments to relax, lowering one hand closer to the floor. I chuckled to myself as all of my cats immediately ran over to sniff at and lick my hand.

            “Yeah, yeah, I missed you guys too; ya’ll are needy little fur-balls”. I sluggishly pushed myself into a sitting position, my aching muscles loudly protesting, and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I then slowly began to remove my remaining armor. I bent down and tugged my dusty boots off. They had dried blood caked on the bottom, along with an unhealthy amount of dirt. I tossed them unceremoniously to the side, almost accidently hitting one of my cats. She howled in response, and I looked over with guilt written on my face.

            “Heh, sorry about that Snickers.” She glared at me in response, jumped up on one of the many windowsills, and laid down, her eyes still trained on me angrily. I sighed and stuck my tongue out at her. Returning my attention to my armor, I gingerly unbuckled my leggings, trying my best not to mangle the claps any more than the dragon already did. A relived sigh escaped my lips as the bulky weight finally slid off my legs onto the floor. I finally stood up, and bent down to pick up my discarded leggings. I dragged them to my armor stand and hung them up. Frowning, I ran my fingers over the deep gouges left by the dragon’s claws, my nails picking up some of the dried blood. There was so much blood on everything. Both the dragons and my own. I shuddered, and quickly unlatched my chestplate, hanging it up as well. I eyed the multitudes of scratches, gouges, and burn marks. I angrily pulled my helmet out of my bag and sat it on top, ignoring the missing chunks. I picked up my previously thrown boots and set them down on the floor below the armor stand. I then limped my way to my makeshift kitchen and tried to dress my wounds. I started with the easy stuff. Washing all the blood off, bandaging the small cuts, and wrapping the slightly larger gashes. Sighing, I moved onto the worse part, my torn-up back. I washed it the best I could, wincing as my skin cried out in protest as I attempted to clean out the dirt and blood. I then soaked some bandages in antiseptic, and carefully wrapped up my back and chest. It burned, but it needed to be done. I then wrapped dry bandages on top, and washed my hands. Looking around my small dwelling, I was overcome with a feeling that I didn’t have a word for. Everything was different, yet, nothing was. I had just killed one of the most powerful and deadly beasts in the land, but yet, here I was, back home, and nothing seems to have changed.

            “My Notch, what even was the point? Nothing has fucking changed. All that’s different is that there’s no longer a dragon in the end, my back is ripped to shreds, and I have a basically useless dragon egg. I still have shit to do. The farm needs tending, this place is a mess, and I still have quests to finish,” I sniffed, and was vaguely surprised to find that there were tears streaming down my grimy face. I wiped them away roughly, and let out a small sigh.

            “What do you all think?” I mused, looking at my cats. Only Syrup gave me a response, meowing pitifully.

            “Yeah, yeah, I know, ya’ll are hungry. Give me another minute.” I grabbed five bowls and distributed cut up salmon to them all. Watching them all eat, I felt the dark weight that had taken ahold of my chest after I slew the dragon lessen ever so slightly. Leaving the cats to their meal, I emptied out my bag and got to work. Bloody arrows cleaned and put back in the quiver, the broken sword scrubbed and mended, the snapped bowstring replaced, and the bow itself polished. I put everything in their proper chests, and climbed downstairs to my farm. I rolled my eyes with a smile at the ever annoyingly endearing noises of my animals. I changed out their water, gave them all fresh hay and carrots, and then moved onto my crops. I harvested and replanted everything as quickly as I could, keeping an eye on the setting sun. I managed to finish my chores just as the sun dipped below the horizon, so I headed back up to my main living area.

            I plopped down on my bed and tried to make myself comfortable. Despite my best efforts to relax and fall asleep, I found that my thoughts were still racing. I sat back up with a huff and reached for my personal journal. Maybe writing out everything will help; it has before. Opening the book to the next blank page, I proceeded to dip my quill in the bottle of ink sitting on my nightstand and began to write.


	3. Journal Entry

_Day 608: Twilight_

_I returned from The End today. My back is ripped up to the nether and back, my armor is basically ruined, and I am completely and utterly exhausted, but the dragon is dead. Dead and is going to stay that way. For some reason, I feel… unsatisfied. It feels as if, though everything has changed, nothing has. My main journey is over, the mammoth beast is dead, and its egg is mine. Yet, I feel unaccomplished. I still had to feed the cats and the other animals, and tend to the farm. Of course, I still have other quests to complete, but it all feels wrong. It’s hard to put into coherent words, I guess. Here’s to hoping that my back heals quickly, though, so I can continue to chip away at the eternity that is this endless journey; this long game of life._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!
> 
> WOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE. Only been 6 months since I uploaded last... Sorry about that.  
> If you'd like to come yell with me on Tumblr: https://nerdygeekyscience.tumblr.com/


End file.
